A control system has been known which includes a plurality of control devices that control a plurality of processing apparatuses performing a predetermined process on a processing target substrate, and a host computer that controls each of the control devices (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-217995).
In such a control system, for example, an administrator may compare data such as, for example, recipes or parameters among the plurality of processing apparatuses or edit the data based on the comparison result, in works such as, for example, start-up, trouble, and maintenance of a processing apparatus. There is also a case where the data is copied from one processing apparatus to another processing apparatus.